


Good Life

by Sxymami0909



Series: The Justice League Chronicles [4]
Category: Smallville, Tower Prep
Genre: And baby makes three, F/M, Fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: Pairing: Ian/MiaRating: PG-13Fictable Prompt: #038 Wired for Dandiandi22Word Count: 939Summary: Mia and Ian become parents.





	Good Life

Ian slipped his cell phone into his pocket and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the long hospital corridor away back towards his girlfriend’s hospital room. Despite the fact that he hadn’t slept in the past seventeen hours he was wired. Sleep wouldn’t be darkening his doorstep anytime soon. A large grin pulled at his lips as he rolled his shoulders and turned the corner.

It took him less than five minutes to get to Mia’s room and when he pushed open the door he caught sight of her fast asleep in the hospital bed. Ian closed the door quietly and moved further into the room his eyes taking her in. She looked exhausted. Her hair was spread across the pillow, her hand resting on her stomach and her body was slightly angled toward the hospital bassinet beside her.

Ian’s heart warmed as he took another few steps forward and glanced down at his daughter, Brianna Marie. She stared back at him and he reached down and carefully lifted her into his arms before sitting in the plastic chair beside Mia’s bed. He still couldn’t believe after all this time she was finally here.

He was a Father and he couldn’t be happier about it. Ian had spent the past nine months being terrified. He and Mia hadn’t planned this pregnancy and with the lives they lead it was dangerous. Neither of them were working actively with the team at the moment, not since they went back to California for college, but that didn’t mean they never would again.

Ian still patrolled Star City regularly since Oliver and Chloe were in Metropolis. Mia had done the same thing until she got pregnant. The sound of his daughter whimpering knocked him from his thoughts and he glanced down at the small bundle in his arms and smiled warmly. “Hey there,” he said softly rocking her in his arms carefully.

“It’s okay munchkin, Daddy is here.” He brushed his hand lightly over her head and swallowed hard. Ian couldn’t help being in awe of the baby in his arms. He had never thought about being a Dad before, but now that he was one he honestly couldn’t picture his life without their daughter.

Mia watched Ian as he stared at their daughter and she couldn’t help the way her heart warmed. She had woken up when she heard Brianna whimper. The sound had jerked her from sleep and that’s when she saw her boyfriend sitting there talking to her quietly. She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep, but her body hurt not that, that was surprising.

She listened as he told her about their family who would be arriving tomorrow and then bits and pieces about different members of the team and Mia found herself thinking how immensely lucky she was that Oliver had found her and helped her out of the life she’d lived before this one. Without him, none of this would be possible.

Her eyes burned and she sniffled lightly drawing Ian’s attention away from Brianna as he finally noticed she was awake. Hi brows drew together as he caught sight of the tears in Mia’s eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked softly as he shifted towards her.

Mia shook her head and wiped her eyes embarrassed by her behavior. “Nothing,” She said as she let out a strangled laugh. “I was just thinking about how much I love you and how happy I am.” She admitted softly. “I never thought I’d be this happy. I never thought I’d have a family of my own.” She whispered. “It’s just a little overwhelming.”

Ian’s expression softened as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Want to hold her?” He asked knowing it would make her feel better.

Mia nodded as she shifted herself carefully into a sitting position wincing slightly before holding out her arms for Brianna once she was situated. “Come here baby,” She said lightly as Ian placed their daughter in her arms. She glanced down and grinned. “She’s so tiny.”

Ian chuckled. “She really is. I feel like I’m going to break her every time I pick her up,” He joked as he watched Mia talk softly to their daughter. He reached out and brushed his hand over her arm. “I never thought I’d have this life either,” He told her, his gaze still on Brianna. “I never thought I’d be a Dad, or that I’d have someone I love more than anything in the world by my side. But you’ve given me that and there isn’t anything I can say to tell you how much that means to be.” He admitted softly as he finally glanced up at Mia.

She swallowed hard and nodded. “I feel the same way.” She leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips making sure to keep Brianna against her body so she didn’t fall. “Thank you for being a man I could count on, someone who loved me for me.” She said with half a smile. “I don’t know about you, but this right here…I’m pretty sure it’s as good as life comes.”

Ian smirked. “Hmm, I don’t know about that,” He said as he got up and made Mia scoot over slightly before he got into the hospital bed with her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. “Now _this_ is as good as it gets.” He teased as Mia snuggled against his chest with Brianna laughing lightly because he was right, this was as good as it got.


End file.
